


All the Time in the World

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Danneel Centric, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Kid Fic, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday evening in the Ackles' household. Jensen's home for the weekend, the baby's down for the night, and Danneel is happy—happier than she’s ever been, she knows, and any weary ache in her bones feels like natural growth and something along the lines of a newfound blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen’s coming in on the 7:15 flight from Vancouver and Danneel pulls out her phone to shoot him a text a few minutes before landing. _Don't get a driver babe,_ she says. _JJ and I will pick you up tonight. Here when you are.  
_

The plane touches down at LAX on the dot because Jensen’s reply buzzes in at 7:16. _Meet you in the parking garage._

Danneel’s already sitting in the parking structure with the windows cracked and the radio turned down low, looking out over the pickup lane. Limousines and dark-tinted SUV’s roll up alongside the curb, allowing men and women wearing sharp-angled business suits and tired eyes to climb inside. A white shuttle van fills up with tourists from the Midwest, all dead giveaways with their white sneakers and pale complexions untouched by the California sun. The paps stand loitering in staggered formation up and down the sidewalk, eyes peeled for their next target. It’s Friday night and they’re out for a fresh kill.

Jensen walks through the automatic doors right as a black Suburban slides up to unload its occupants, and the paparazzi squeeze off about ten shots of him giving a jaunty two-fingered salute before turning and stampeding toward the car. Danneel watches from above as Kim Kardashian gets out with North bundled up in a blanket, flanked by a Kanye West who mimics Jensen’s salute minus one key finger in response to the mob. The flashbulbs from their cameras light up the falling drape of dusk, giving Jensen ample time to jog across the street between cars and disappear into the relative safety of the parking garage.

Swinging open the driver’s side door, Danneel steps out and opens the back to lean in and peek at JJ. She’s fast asleep in her car seat, little chest rising and falling with each breath, and buttoned up in the romper Genevieve brought as a gift to their last dinner date in Vancouver. It’s pale mint and pink with lace detailing, and Danneel recalls the memory of Gen handing her the gift bag over wine and dessert. _“It’s a far cry from all the blue and superhero print I’m used to looking at,”_ she’d said, laughing and shifting Shepherd around in his sling to rest more comfortably against her chest. _“I didn’t know what to do with myself in the little girl’s section.”_

Danneel is shaken from the memory when she hears Jensen call out a simple “D!” from near the stairwell. He wastes no time in heading straight for her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his chest when he reaches the car.

“How’re my girls doing?” he asks, closing in for a kiss, and Danneel prides herself in feeling only slightly intoxicated in her husband’s presence, wrapped up in the spice of his cologne and the low tenor of his voice after a week apart.

“Good,” she murmurs against the softness of his mouth.  “Sleepy, too,” she adds, inclining her head toward JJ, and Jensen stows his bag in the back before leaning in to press his lips to the baby’s forehead.

“You have a busy day?” he asks, gently closing the door when he leans back out. “I know you said you had lunch with Beth planned.”

“Next week,” Danneel says, climbing back into the driver’s seat while Jensen strolls around and gets in on the other side. “We just did a little shopping and picked up a few things for dinner. Did you eat before your flight?”

“Nope,” Jensen says, pulling his sunglasses off his collar and putting them in the center console. “Director called it a wrap and I made a beeline for the airport. Wanted to beat the evening rush.”

Danneel backs out of the parking spot and makes for the exit, popping on her turn signal. “Well our dear friends Kim and Kanye sure did you a favor. The paps dropped you like a hot potato when they pulled up.”

Jensen snorts. “I chalked it up to me looking like shit after this week’s filming schedule.”

 _“You?”_ Danneel laughs. “Not in a million years, babe.”  
  


* * *  
  


They get home in good time and tuck in to a dinner of beef gorgonzola and potatoes, the latter of which JJ manages to smear all over herself and her high chair. Jensen finishes first and goes to the kitchen to bring back a damp dishtowel.

“You must get your table manners from Uncle Jared,” he murmurs, wiping mashed potato from between JJ’s fingers and dabbing at a smear above her eyebrow. A lump falls to the floor and Oscar and Icarus dive in to lap it up, sitting back on their haunches with eager anticipation shining in their eyes.

“They smell a sucker,” Danneel says, swirling wine around in her glass. “When daddy comes home it’s open season in the kitchen.”

Jensen sets down the rag and rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, feigning innocence and opening up his empty palms to show the dogs. “Sorry boys, that’s all she wrote. You’re outta luck.”

He turns to get JJ out of her high chair and hitches her up on his hip before pulling Danneel up from the table. “And what was that you called me?” he rumbles out, snaking a hand around her waist and burying his nose in the loose hair above her ear. _“Daddy_ , hmm?”

“Uh oh, JJ,” Danneel says, bracing a hand against her husband’s chest. “We picked up Dean instead of Daddy again.”

Jensen groans and sags in defeat. “Perhaps the worst mistake of my life was using my bedroom voice for Dean Winchester,” he says. “He came back from hell and I fell headfirst into it.”

“You’re such a drama queen,” Danneel laughs, gently pushing away to begin clearing plates from the table. Jensen watches her walk toward the kitchen, turning to throw him a coy glance over her shoulder from the doorway.

“Dean can come out to play when Cracker Jack goes to bed,” she says before disappearing into the kitchen, and Jensen turns to press a kiss to the tip of JJ’s nose.

“Daddy’s still got it,” he says, grinning when his baby girl giggles and squeals in reply.  
  


* * *  
  
  
At half past eleven Jensen’s dead to the world and snoring on the couch while the Discovery Channel drones on in the background. Danneel shifts a sleeping JJ around in her arms and stands up, stepping over Oscar to make way for the stairs. She flicks off the living room light as she passes, leaving Jensen bathed in the flickering blue glow of the television. He’ll get up and come to bed in a little while, she knows, but for now she lets him doze.

JJ doesn’t stir beyond a few snuffles while Danneel eases her out of her romper and puts her in a fresh diaper and onesie. She goes down in her crib without a fight and brings her fist up to her mouth, halfheartedly sucking on it in her sleep. Danneel smoothes her thumb over the thatch of brown hair on the baby’s head, reveling at how perfect she looks in the weak half-light. Tiny little pixie ears like her daddy and Danneel’s own smile hidden in the sweet bow of her mouth. Everybody always remarks that JJ’s a perfect mix between the both of them, and she finds herself hoping that extends beyond their baby’s looks.

With one last glance at her daughter, Danneel turns on the baby monitor and pads out of the nursery, leaving the door ajar as she walks down the hall to her and Jensen’s bedroom.

After having been up with the baby since eight in the morning, she tells herself that a hot bath is more than well-deserved and turns on the tap to start filling up the tub. The running water creates a comforting backdrop of white noise while she steps out of her clothes and piles her hair on top of her head, tying it up in a messy bun to keep from getting damp. She turns the lights down low and holds a lighter to the few candles scattered around the tub before stepping into the bath, gradually sinking down in the steaming water to lean back against the warming porcelain.

Danneel is happy—happier than she’s ever been, she knows, and any weary ache in her bones feels like natural growth and something along the lines of a newfound blessing. Motherhood was a quick change in gears, true enough, but holding JJ in her arms for the first time and seeing Jensen’s face radiating with love for their daughter had felt like something she’d been waiting for her entire life.

She slows the faucet to a calming drizzle and sinks lower in the water, letting it lap over her shoulders. The memory of Jared and Genevieve’s first visit after JJ’s birth resurfaces in her mind, drawing her back to those first few days of having the baby home and embracing the reality of knowing that her and Jensen’s lives had suddenly changed forever.

Jared had nearly cried when Jensen led him into the living room, eyes glistening as he hitched a curious Thomas up on his hip. “Oh, Dani,” he’d said, running a dazed hand through his hair. “Look at how beautiful you look, God—you’re _glowing.”_

He set Thomas down on the floor with a gentle reminder to _play nice with the doggies, Tom_ , and slapped Jensen on the back before pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m such a big sap, jeez. Congratulations y’all.”

Gen had immediately come to sit by Danneel’s side on the sofa, leaning over to peek at JJ’s tiny pink face.

“Look at those Ackles ears,” she’d said, face splitting into a wide smile. “It was hard to see in the picture Jensen sent, but I was telling Jared she had those pixie ears of his.”

Danneel laughed and shifted JJ around to cradle her head in the palm of her hand. “You want to hold her? Here, she’s a trooper about getting jostled around, especially after Jay drove her home in LA traffic.”

“That was an accident!” Jensen called over from the fireplace, where he was busy fishing a squeaky toy out of the dogs’ basket to hand to Thomas. He gave Jared a sheepish grin. “Those speed bumps in the hospital parking lot man, I don’t even know.”

Gen made quick work of pulling her sleeves up around her elbows and held her hands out, letting Danneel transfer the baby over to nestle in the crook of her arm. The brunette rubbed her thumb over JJ’s tiny palm and smiled. “She’s beautiful, D.”

“Looks like you and Jared need to have a little sister for Tom,” Jensen said, coming sit down on the edge of the coffee table by Danneel’s knees.

“One day soon, I hope,” Gen said, leaning into Jared when he sank down in the sofa by her side. She craned her head back to catch his eye. “We’ll be finding out soon enough.”

Danneel sucked in a breath. “What?—no! You guys are having another?”

“Yep,” Jared said, kissing Gen’s temple and grinning. “We didn’t want to steal your thunder, but Gen’s about three months along with number two.”

“There must be something in the water up in Vancouver,” Jensen said, eyes crinkled in good humor. “Everybody’s been popping them out like rabbits. Congrats all around, you guys.”

“I’m glad they’ll all be so close together,” Danneel said, watching as Gen placed JJ in Jared’s hands. He supported her bottom in one big palm and cradled her head in the other, leaning over to get a closer look. She yawned and cracked open an eye to peer at him, making Jared’s dimples pop as his face burst into beaming.

“Hey princess,” he cooed. “I’m your Uncle Jared, and this here is Aunt Gen.” He glanced over at Thomas, who was busy rolling a tennis ball down Oscar’s back. “Tommy, come here and see the baby.”

Tom pushed himself up off the ground and toddled over to the couch, bracing his hands against Jared’s knees. “Beebee?” he asked.

Gen pulled him up into her lap and let him look at the newborn, brown eyes blown wide. “That’s JJ,” she said. “That’s Danneel and Jensen’s new baby. Isn’t she pretty?”

“Beebee,” Thomas repeated, reaching out to tentatively brush his fingers over the bow embellishment on JJ’s onesie. “Play?” he asked.

“Not yet, buddy,” Jensen said, resting his elbows on his knees. “She’s a little too tiny yet, but she’ll be chasing you around one day, I’m sure.”

Something about that thought had comforted Danneel. The couple sitting next to her were dear friends tried and true, but they’d become so much more than that in the years since she’d met them. Jared and Jensen functioned on the same wavelength, but she and Gen had built up a solid relationship on their own time, often confiding in one another even when they were hundreds of miles apart. Weeks could go by between their visits, but they always fell right back into the easy comfort boasted between old friends. _Supernatural_ wouldn’t last forever, Danneel knew, but there was no doubt the Padalecki’s would be part of her and Jensen’s lives for a long time to come.

“You asleep, D?” Jensen asks, breaking into her thoughts, and Danneel shifts in the water, turning to find her husband leaning in the bathroom doorway. He’s barefoot now but still in his jeans and undershirt, one leg lazily crossed in front of the other.

“No, just relaxing,” she murmurs, sitting up to turn off the faucet. “What time is it now?”

“Just a little bit after midnight,” he says, pushing off the wall. “Is your water still warm?”

“Mmm-hmm,” she says, hooking one leg over the edge of the tub. “You wanna soak with me for a little bit?”

“You didn’t even need to ask,” Jensen says, pulling his shirt over his head and leaning down to shuck his jeans off. Danneel watches him tug his briefs down until he’s stripped down to nothing, just a freckle-dusted visage of broad shoulders, soft belly, and strong white thighs that taper down to a perfect bow. The sight of him alone stokes something hot low in her belly, and she pulls her leg back into the tub, shivering despite the steaming warmth of the water.

“Scoot,” he murmurs, touching two fingers to her shoulder, and she eases forward in the water so he can slide in behind her and brace his legs on either side.

“It was a rough week,” he says, sighing, and Danneel sinks down low to rest her head in the junction between his neck and shoulder. “There’s a big arc coming up and they’re running me and Jared ragged.”

“Well you’re home with me and JJ now,” she says, reaching to trail her fingers along the side of his face. The gesture is an intimate one, and Jensen leans into it, taking her hand to press a kiss into the palm.

“I miss you and the baby so much while I’m up there,” he says, and Danneel knows it, feels it all too well herself. The notion of living in Vancouver nine months out of the year had come up between them before, but they’d always decided to leave home base in Los Angeles for the dogs and the baby. Jared and Gen had always flown between Texas and Canada together, but making the trek several times a month with a toddler in tow has the tendency to wear you down, and Danneel knows her heart is locked in LA.

“Maybe we can fly back with you for the week,” she suggests, knowing her work schedule is cleared for the foreseeable future, and the smile in Jensen’s voice is bright enough to hear.

“You’re sure?” he asks, and she tilts her head back to nod.

“Of course—Gino can watch the dogs and the house for us.” She snorts. “You know he never turns down an opportunity to watch a game on the flat screen.”

Jensen just hums in contentment, leaning down to press his lips to her temple, then the corner of her mouth when she turns into his embrace. He licks into the seam of her mouth with ease, and she feels the length of him hardening against the small of her back, burning hot like a fired brand.

“I can tell we aren’t going to get much soaking done,” Jensen groans as Danneel twists to slide in tight against his body, pressing their chests flush together.

Water begins to slosh over the rim of the bath and Danneel stills herself, sucking at the pulse point on Jensen’s neck. “We gotta get out of this damn tub,” she says, nipping at the underside of his jaw, and Jensen’s reply is to pull her up with him in one fluid movement, not bothering to reach for a towel as they disembark from the bath and chase one another into the bedroom.

Danneel falls backwards onto the bed and Jensen crawls up between her legs, kissing the ivory white scar below her belly button before dragging his lips over the planes of her stomach, the swell of her breasts, the warm column of her throat. He reaches up to pull her hair tie away, letting her auburn waves fall out over the white sheets.

“You gonna fuck me or what, Jay?” Danneel asks, already breathless, and Jensen brings his hand up to the wet heat of her, teasing his middle finger around her clit.

“So soon?” he chuckles, before groaning against her mouth when she sneaks her own hand around to take his cock in her grasp.

 _“Now,”_ Danneel says, bucking up against his body, and Jensen guides her hands away from him, taking her wrists to pin them up above her head. He wastes no time in lining himself up with his other hand and slides deep into his wife, drawing a soft gasp from between her parted lips.

They don’t talk anymore, don’t have to, just fall into the primal rhythm they’ve only ever shared with one another, lapsing into the give-and-take of wanting and needing to know and touch the endless expanse of each other’s bodies. Jensen drapes over Danneel like a rolling wave and she loses herself like this every time, swallowed up in the sound of his ragged breathing and the smell of clean sweat as he rocks into her, pounding into her sweet spot until she’s nearly sobbing his name.

Her legs lock around his waist and pull him in tight, digging her heels down into the curve of his ass, and one more thrust brings her crashing over the edge in a white-out, clenching around his cock and crying out in bliss.

Danneel’s legs go weak as her orgasm ebbs away but Jensen keeps going, one, two, three more times and then he’s going rigid against her, coming hard with her name painted like a prayer on his lips.

They collapse into one another and lay there breathing hard, boneless and sated, until Danneel reaches up to brush some of the sodden hair away from her husband’s forehead. He presses a sweet kiss to her mouth and rolls away, stretching out alongside her diagonally across the bed. They lay in silence for a few more moments until their breathing begins to even out, and then Jensen props himself up on one elbow to tuck a curl of hair behind Danneel’s ear.

“Do you want to have another baby?” he asks, grinning easily, and Danneel rolls her eyes.

“You’re just worried about Jared and Misha beating you out,” she says, reaching over to lightly slap his thigh, and he cups his hand around the curve of her waist in response, pulling her closer.

“Maybe,” he says. "Maybe not.”

“Well you shouldn’t worry yourself, Mr. Ackles,” Danneel growls, sliding her leg in between his, “because we’ve got all the time in the world.”  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write for this fandom anymore, but I was cleaning out my old posts elsewhere and found this hiding around. Jenneel needs more love, man, so here it is for posterity.

The sun touches down on the edge of the earth in a spilled wash of bloody orange, drenching Malibu in the watercolor drape of falling dusk. The air is cool and water laps at the shore in the near distance, sounding out the familiar complaints of the restless ocean. Danneel sometimes misses the sing-song chirping of cicadas ringing out across the wet heat of a Louisiana night, but those memories—faint and far-flung inside the recesses of fifteen years gone—seem to belong to somebody else these days. Somebody she was before she came into the bloom of herself. Before she met Jensen.

She watches him now, swirling the whiskey around in his glass before knocking it back in one gulp. He sucks air through his teeth like it burned all the way down but leaves a drop of wetness clinging to the swell of his bottom lip, tongue darting out to lick it away. His eyes glow faintly in the darkening twilight, not so much green as a rose-tinted amber, and peer at her from beneath the fanned weight of his lashes. Even the dying light of day knows how to caress the shape of his features.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks, resting his glass on the flat arm of the deck chair, and Danneel wonders what he’d do if she told him the truth. If she reached out and traced around the hollow of his eye with her fingers and settled the pad of her thumb against the bow of his mouth, if she said something waxing poetic about how he reminds her of all the things she cannot say but which swell up big and bright in her chest until they’re fit to burst.

“Nothing,” she says instead, tucking one leg up beneath her. And then with deeper, quiet certainty, “I love you.”

“Love you too, D,” Jensen says, soft words pitched low. He reaches into the space between their chairs and offers his palm face up, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles when she slips her hand into the warmth of his. It is a simple gesture they share, quietly built in place of words they never needed.

“What do you want for your birthday?” Danneel eventually asks, breaking into the easy silence. She draws her eyes up from their hands to read the planes of Jensen’s face, and his reply is a chuckle that rumbles deep in his chest.

She quirks up one eyebrow and snorts. “What does that mean?”

Jensen stands and pulls her up from her seat, then, drawing their bodies together with his hand resting against the small of her back. The sky has deepened into fuchsia stained with weak shades of violet, and the colors light up like a halo behind his dark silhouette when she tilts her head back and lets him press a kiss against the softness of her mouth.

“Babe,” he says, hooking a finger into the belt loop of her jeans, “I’ve already got everything I need.”


End file.
